


Never Have We Ever

by tayrulez



Series: Ultimate Party Games [1]
Category: Hannah Montana (TV), Hey Arnold!, Kim Possible (Cartoon), LazyTown
Genre: Drinking Games, F/F, F/M, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 17:32:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18529828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayrulez/pseuds/tayrulez
Summary: Sheila brings stolen alcohol to an impromptu sleepover when she is off the clock. Uninvited guests show up and they make a game of it.





	Never Have We Ever

Sheila brings the stolen alcohol to Kim's impromptu sleepover with Ron, Monique, Phoebe, Helga, Miley, Lilly, Stephanie, and Trixie.  
Lilly texts Bonnie who tells Gerald who is hanging out with Arnold who tells Jackson who is arguing with Rico.  
Ron is talking to Oliver who is trying to train with Sportacus who comes to Robbie for advice.  
And everyone comes over...

 

Sheila: "Alright, gather 'round. Here's how it goes. We'll go in a circle. You say something you've never done, and if any of you have done the thing in question, drink up. It's that simple."

 

Sheila and Trixie pass out the beer bottles, and Sheila nods to Kim on her right to start them off.

 

Kim: (smirking at Sheila) "Okay, then. Never have I ever stayed a night in police custody."

 

Sheila holds her smirk and drinks. Clockwise down the circle, Jackson and Robbie also take a drink. To Kim's right, Phoebe gets the ball rolling.

 

Phoebe: "Never have I ever played a drinking game."

 

Trixie: (scoffs) "I believe that."

 

Trixie, Sheila, Ron, Monique, Helga, Miley, Jackson, Bonnie, Lilly, Kim, Robbie and Rico each take a drink. Sportacus, Arnold, Gerald, Stephanie, and Oliver look down at their drinks, wondering if they should consider this game in the question at hand. The next person in line, Oliver, readies himself.

 

Oliver: "Never have I ever... missed a final exam."

 

Trixie rolls her eyes as she and Sheila take a drink. Jackson, Kim, and Gerald also take a drink.

 

Gerald: "Mm-mm-mm! Where did you get this stuff?"

 

Sheila: "A place."

 

Bonnie: "Never have I ever had a relationship with two people from the same family."

 

The crowd hushes as Jackson, Robbie, and Rico each take a sip of their beers. Being Bonnie's turn, she demands they explain.

 

Jackson: (holds up his hands) "I thought they were friends, but they were cousins."

 

Rico: "Twins."

 

Robbie: "A girl and her brother."

 

A new quiet replaces the crowd, taking in that Robbie is bisexual. Stephanie bites her lip.

 

Stephanie: "Never have I ever... um... had a pet."

 

A few eyebrows are raised. Ron, Sportacus, Robbie, and Arnold each take a drink. Stephanie asks that those who drank to share "because Bonnie made the others share."

 

Ron: "I have Rufus!"

 

His naked mole rat jumps out with a yawn. "HI!"

 

Sportacus tilts his head. "I grew up with a German shepherd. His name was Ollie."

 

Robbie: "I made a dog. Sugar Pie."

 

Hushed awe covers the crowd. As though they forgot about Arnold, the blonde with the small blue ball cap speaks up.

 

Arnold: "My pig's name is Abner."

 

Miley shifts in her seat. "Alright. Let's keep it going. Never have I ever gotten braces hooked while kissing. Mine or anyone else's."

 

For once, Robbie doesn't drink, and Sportacus is a little contented at this fact. Kim and Ron shyly take a sip, watching each other. Bonnie also drinks quickly.

 

Ron: "Oh, yeah, I forgot you had braces in middle school!"

 

Arnold: "Okay. Never have I ever... oh! Cheated on a test."

 

Eyes scan around the group. Jackson, Oliver, Gerald, Rico, Helga, Trixie, Ron, Robbie, Bonnie, and Sheila take a shot. Robbie smirks, not the slightest bit tipsy with his high alcohol tolerance. He has to think of something he's never done. Jackson, having drunk the same amount as Robbie, begins to sway.

 

Robbie: "Never have I ever hooked up with someone at work."

 

Sheila shrugs and takes a drink, causing Ron to shudder instantly.

 

Ron: "Eww! You hooked up with Drakken!?"

 

Sheila: (shrugs) "He's not too bad in some areas."

 

Kim: "TMI!"

 

Jackson and Rico also, however discreetly, take sips of their beers. Unfortunately, Oliver and his big mouth catch them in the act.

 

Oliver: "Who do you guys work with?"

 

Jackson and Rico freeze like deer caught in the headlights. After a few seconds unable to come up with a cover story, Lilly breaks the silence.

 

Lilly: "I don't think they work with anyone but each other."

 

Oliver: "Yeah but they took a... ohhh."

 

Ron wants to escape this one immediately. "Never have I ever drunk alone!"

 

The atmosphere turns a bit somber. Slowly, as if ashamed, hands with alcohol in them are raised to lips around the room. Ron, Oliver, Stephanie, and Monique are the only people not to drink. It is Phoebe's first drink of the night. Lilly sets her bottle down and hiccups.

 

Lilly: "Never have I ever gotten my period and had no pad or tampon on me."

 

Several guys are squeamish about this admission, or lack of admission. Sheila, Kim, Phoebe, Helga, Miley, and Monique take a drink nonetheless. Kim, with five gulps gone, and Sheila with seven, are beginning to feel the effects of the beer. Sheila grabs another bottle since she only has one sip left of hers. She also grabs another for Kim, Rico, Jackson, and Robbie as they are nearing the end of theirs.

 

Trixie: "Let's get to the good stuff. Never have I ever had sex with someone in this room."

 

Kim and Ron are the first to drink. Jackson and Rico drink also, having that secret already spilled in another way. Gerald, Miley, Lilly, and Oliver also take their drinks, surprising each other. Jackson empties his first bottle and opens the next. Kim also empties her first bottle. Before Monique salvage the situation with the next turn, Trixie demands the others explain.

 

Lilly: "Me and Olly-pop did it before Miley, uh,"

 

Miley: "Wait, you mean before I even knew you were dating?"

 

Oliver: (grinning satisfied) "Like, the night before."

 

Miley: "Didn't want to know that!"

 

Lilly: "Wait a minute! What about you?"

 

Miley: "Gerald and I didn't want to start the senior year as virgins, so we experimented the weekend before school started."

 

Lilly: "How can you say that so calmly?"

 

Miley: (shrugs) "We aren't in love or anything. Just, wanted to get it over and done with."

 

Monique: "Breaking in so we don't cause a spiral! Never have I ever slept with the light on after watching a horror movie."

 

Tension lessens as Arnold, Robbie, Helga, Trixie, Stephanie, Miley, Lilly, Oliver, Rico, Jackson, and Ron admit to this action via drinking another shot. Robbie, Rico, and Ron open another bottle after polishing off their firsts. Rico and Ron know they're getting woozy. Jackson is starting to feel a little sick. It is Stephanie's first taste of beer, and she almost spits it back out in alarm. Helga has a bit of a headache forming. Miley is having a bit of a vision problem.

 

Jackson: "Never have I ever, hic, hit on someone's parent."

 

Sheila and Robbie have no problems taking that shot. Jackson is itching for a good story and urges them to spill.

 

Robbie: "Lola's dad is hot and gay as fuck."

 

Sportacus: "Robbie, language."

 

Robbie: "Shut the hell up. You knew what you were getting when I tagged along." He grins like a baddie. "And her dad puts out."

 

Lilly: "Eww! You slept with my dad!?"

 

Kim: "What about you, Shego?"

 

Sheila: (frowns at the name change) "I'm off the clock, Kimmie Cub."

 

Kim: (also frowns at the name change) "Only my parents call me that."

 

Sheila: "And your mom is hot." Kim raises an eyebrow. "For a brain surgeon, she's not too savvy in knowing when someone is flirting with her."

 

Sportacus: (putting an end to the parent talk) "Never have I ever ridden in a helicopter."

 

Sheila, Kim, Ron, Monique, Bonnie, Miley, Jackson, Lilly, Oliver, Rico, Arnold, Phoebe, Helga, Gerald, and Robbie - to Sportacus' great surprise - take a collective drink. Jackson throws up a little in his mouth then lays back so his head is on Monique's lap. Ron and Kim are very dizzy, and Monique is hiccuping. Lilly rests her head on Trixie's shoulder. Sheila turns an extra shade of pale green. Miley lets out an involuntary yawn. Phoebe looks worried over to Arnold, who seems to be spacing out. Trixie flicks the dirt with her fingernails.

 

Trixie: "No fair! I wanna ride in a chopper!"

 

Stephanie: (sympathizing) "I've never ridden in one either."

 

Helga: (rubs her hands together conspiratorily) "Never have I ever watched someone giving birth."

 

Robbie, Sheila, Kim, Phoebe, Jackson, and Gerald take a drink. Jackson looks dangerous to passing out. Sheila is finally wavering, her high tolerance softening at the edges. Gerald gets into a coughing fit, with Kim reaching over to sooth his back.

 

Helga: "Okay, I get Pheebs, Tall Hair Boy and Grapple Hook Girl. Oh, yeah, and Country Boy's older than Smiles. The others?"

 

Sheila: "I actually have three younger brothers."

 

Arnold: "Wait, Phoebe doesn't have any brothers or sisters."

 

Phoebe: "Well, no, but I volunteer in the maternity ward at the hospital."

 

Arnold: "Ohhh."

 

Sportacus: "Robbie? What about you?"

 

Robbie: "Shows how much you know about me, Sportaloop. I have four younger brothers, had a younger sister, have three nieces, and I was there when Candy Boy was born."

 

Sportacus is agape with the influx of new information. Rico readies himself for his turn.

 

Rico: "Never have I ever built a tree house."

 

Sheila, Kim, Ron, Trixie, Sportacus, Robbie, Stephanie, Arnold, Gerald, Phoebe, Helga, Miley, and Jackson take a drink with fond memories. Stephanie gags at the flavor again, while Phoebe and Sportacus only hum. Helga looks like she's starting to crack. Sheila starts swaying. Jackson has had enough and passes out once his second bottle is empty.

 

Gerald: "Never have I ever had a crush on a teacher."

 

Arnold glares at his best friend as he takes a drink. The gulp makes him waver a little. Oliver and Sheila also drink. Sheila and Arnold begin to see spots. Kim grumbles to herself as she and Ron shudder from that awkward double date with Sheila and their teacher Mr. "Stevey" Barkin. The circle rounds out as Sheila takes her turn.

 

Sheila: " Never have I ever... hooked up with a cop."

 

Eyes shift around the group. Sheila almost pouts when Robbie finally takes the last sip of his second bottle.

 

Sheila: "Spill."

 

Robbie: "Oliver Obtuse. Officer is Mayhemtown. We hooked up a couple of times while he was still a rookie on the force and I was in petty crime."

 

Sheila: "Sex in the cells? Kinky."

 

Robbie: (shakes his head) "More like sex makes him forget I stole something and sex makes me forget I saw him lighting up behind the flower shop."

 

Sheila laughs, but Stephanie and Sportacus just gasp at this information. Trixie, though, has more to say.

 

Trixie: "My brother bought some drugs from him before. He's a cool cop!"

 

Sportacus: (trying to admonish them but not doing a good job since he is tipsy) "Robbie! Trixie!"

**Author's Note:**

> Age Range for everyone:
> 
> Robbie and Sportacus are the oldest, with Robbie being about 19-20 when Ziggy was born  
> Sheila is next oldest, probably somewhere in her late 20s  
> Jackson, Bonnie, Monique, Kim, and Ron graduated high school last year, so they are about 18-19  
> Arnold, Helga, Gerald, Phoebe, Oliver, Lilly, and Miley are seniors now and about 17-18  
> Stephanie and Trixie are juniors and about 16-17  
> Rico is the youngest. He's a senior and about 15-16
> 
> ... so, in this case, Ziggy is 13-14 back in Lazytown. So, Robbie and Sportacus are about 33-34
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> IN OTHER NEWS...  
> The drinking total is in...
> 
> Sheila, Robbie, and Jackson drank the most, at eleven shots, completing two bottles  
> Kim drank nine shots, completing a bottle and a half  
> Ron and Rico drank eight shots  
> Gerald, Miley, and Helga drank seven shots  
> Trixie and Arnold drank six shots, completing a single bottle  
> Oliver, Lilly, Phoebe, and Bonnie drank five shots  
> Monique and Sportacus have drunk a mere three shots  
> Stephanie is the least wasted of all, having only drunk and disliked two shots total


End file.
